


[Коллаж] Сокровище

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), ni_a_pteros



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Tales of the Ural Mountains by Pavel Bazhov | Уральские сказы Павла Бажова, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Collage, Crossover Pairings, Embedded Images, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Femslash, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Tales of the Ural Mountains, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Работа вдохновлена драбблом  «Ящерка» из серии «По ту сторону»
Relationships: Мария Раевская (Волконская)/Хозяйка Медной горы
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга





	[Коллаж] Сокровище

**Author's Note:**

> Сет из трех коллажей  
>  **Размер:** 800х1000рх

  
  


  
  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/f3/10/FMNRmspB_o.jpg)  
  
  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/fd/16/6YeArCKn_o.jpg)  
  



End file.
